This invention relates generally to valve stems and covers for pneumatic tires and, more particularly, to a valve stem and cap apparatus in which resilient flanges on a valve stem releasably engage corresponding apertures defined by a cap.
Exposed valve stems on inflatable tires or valve stems having covers that are easily removable are desirable targets for vandals and pranksters seeking to deflate the tires. Conventional valve stem covers are threadably coupled to corresponding valve stems and can so be easily removed even at night. Although various valve stem caps are lockable on a valve stem using a special tool or key, these devices do not provide a valve stem and cap apparatus that is sufficiently difficult to remove so as to frustrate would-be vandals yet simple enough for a user to remove without a tool or key.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a locking valve stem and cap apparatus that may not be threadably removed and which does not require a key or tool to be removed. Further, it is desirable to have a locking valve stem and cap apparatus in which a cap is releasably secured to a valve stem sleeve in a rotational snap-fit relationship.
A valve stem and cap apparatus according to the present invention includes a valve stem having a base and a tubular sleeve. The base is configured for attachment to the rim of an inflatable tire and the sleeve extends upwardly from the base. A conventional stem valve is positioned within the sleeve for regulating airflow through the sleeve and into or out of the inflatable tire. A pair of resilient flanges are positioned along the sleeve adjacent an open end thereof. The apparatus includes a cap defining a pair of apertures. The cap is sized to slide down over the valve stem sleeve so as to cover the open end of the sleeve. Respective resilient flanges and cap apertures mate with one another in a snap-fit relationship when the cap is sufficiently pushed onto the sleeve and the cap is appropriately rotationally positioned thereon. Further, the cap may be removed by depressing the resilient flanges and rotating the cap so as to release the snap-fit engagement.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a valve stem and cap apparatus that deters unauthorized removal of the valve stem cap.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valve stem and cap apparatus, as aforesaid, which precludes unintended or accidental removal of the valve cap.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a valve stem and cap apparatus, as aforesaid, in which the cap is snappably secured to the valve stem using a spring-loaded tab configuration.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a valve stem and cap apparatus, as aforesaid, which is economical to manufacture and easy to use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a valve stem and cap apparatus, as aforesaid, which does not require the use of a tool or key.